


Капитан Гидра и все-все-все

by Jasherk



Series: Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dehumanization, F/M, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Серия драбблов к "Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга"





	1. Мы делали это тряпкой

**Author's Note:**

> Вскоре после того, как Гидра разморозила себе Капитана Гидру, Александр Пирс вводит его в курс дел в организации. Роджерс легко и просто наживает себе врагов и находит союзников.

МЫ ДЕЛАЛИ ЭТО ТРЯПКОЙ 

Наверное, его все же немного контузило тем взрывом, иначе он был бы готов...  
Пощёчина обожгла лицо внезапно и оглушительно.  
Голова Брока резко мотнулась в сторону, и одной из самых крутых вещей, которые ему случалось делать за все годы в СТРАЙКе, оказалось не блевануть прямо на дорогущие брюки госсекретарю Пирсу.  
Брок моргнул, заторможено наблюдая, как брызги крови из снова треснувших царапин и ссадин у него на лице запятнали паркет светлого дерева.  
\- Я терпеть не могу оправданий, командир Рамлоу, - сухо и, кажется, чуть гадливо произнёс Пирс. - Умейте признавать свой провал. В следующий раз ваш отряд будет курировать лично капитан Роджерс. Вам понятно?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - на автомате отчеканил Брок, бросив выжидающий взгляд на высокого светловолосого мужчину, с интересом наблюдавшего за ними от окна кабинета Пирса. Великолепный Капитан Америка. Безупречный Капитан Гидра. Голова Брока гудела, как колокол. - Я понял, сэр. Благодарю Вас, сэр.  
\- Рад слышать, что можно будет, наконец, заняться делом, господин секретарь, - капитан Роджерс потянулся, странно хищным жестом расправив пальцы на руках, уголком рта улыбнулся Рамлоу и повернулся к Пирсу: - А теперь давайте отпустим его, Алекс. Мне кажется, нам с Вами нужно еще обсудить несколько вопросов.  
\- Конечно, капитан, - не сводя прозрачных глаз с лица Рамлоу, мягко бросил в сторону Пирс. - Как только командир Рамлоу уберет за собой. - Пирс не глядя указал рукой на следы крови на полу и абсолютно безразлично добавил: - Языком.  
Черт, Брок знал, как это делается. Знал, зачем это делается. И знал, что быть униженным на глазах твоего будущего командира - далеко не самое худшее наказание, которого можно было ожидать. Он качнулся вперед, собираясь встать на колени перед Пирсом, но его остановил резкий шипящий звук.  
\- Языком? - со всей возможной неприязнью повторил Роджерс и, глядя прямо на Пирса, разочарованно покачал головой: - Вообще-то, это делают тряпкой.  
Пирс невозмутимо выдержал его взгляд, но Капитан Гидра только фыркнул почти что весело и передернул плечами:  
\- Алекс, да ты просто больной.  
****  
Позднее в тот же день Брок Рамлоу нашел Капитана в раздевалке спортзала и, быстро глянув, что никто не наблюдает за ними, тихо сказал:  
\- Осторожнее, Кэп. Пирс подобного не прощает. Теперь он попытается достать тебя, найти какое-нибудь слабое место. Будь готов.  
\- Пусть попробует, - довольно улыбнулся ему Стив и одобрительно потрепал Рамлоу по плечу. - Мне даже самому интересно, что из этого выйдет.


	2. До двадцать пятого числа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брок Рамлоу получает ответственное задание. Просто некому было больше поручить.

ДО ДВАДЦАТЬ ПЯТОГО ЧИСЛА  
На заявку Пирра на jasherk.diary.ru

 

\- Скорее, командир Рамлоу, мы катастрофически выбились из графика, - нервный техник, бледный, как полотно, явно едва удерживался от того, чтобы не схватить Брока за руку и физически не потащить его к двери камеры Солдата.  
Брок сглотнул.  
\- Сейчас иду, только сделаю один звонок.  
\- Но…  
На контакте Роллинза в телефоне Рамлоу стояла фотография голой задницы. Собственной задницы Роллинза, естественно, хотя другие бойцы, случайно видевшие фотку, считали её просто очередной подъёбкой Рамлоу.  
Джек взял трубку после первого же гудка. Как будто чуял что-то и ждал вызова.  
\- Я на минуту. Это очень важно, - Брок повернулся к техникам и охране вполоборота, прикрыл динамик ладонью, чтобы было не так слышно. – Выплата процентов по автокредиту до двадцать пятого числа. Иначе пени там просто зверские. Ты запомнил? Строго до двадцать пятого... Что? Чтобы ты потом не обвинял меня, если во время не заплатишь. Вдруг я не смогу… Нет, я никуда не уезжаю… Не важно, Джек. Ты запомнил, выплата до двадцать пятого?  
Брок отрубил связь и выключил телефон, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы. Что ж, он сделал, что мог.  
Он всем телом повернулся к техникам:  
\- Так что он сделал с последним хендлером, разорвал пополам?  
…  
Когда он вошёл в камеру, Солдат сидел, зажавшись в углу. Привалившись в углу к стене. Почти лежал. На его железной руке налипла кровь. Волосы слиплись от крови. Кровь была размазана по лицу. На полу камеры между ними тоже была кровь. Вся истоптанная следами армейских ботинок, впрочем, не приближавшимися слишком близко к Солдату. К дверям в крови вела широкая полоса – явно вытаскивали труп командира Петерсона.  
Брок помялся с носка на пятку, запустил большие пальцы за ремень.  
\- Dobroe utro, Soldat.  
\- Jdu Vashih prikazanii, - тихо прозвучало из-под грязных волос. Солдат не пошевелился.  
\- Доложить состояние, - на пробу распорядился Рамлоу. Чёртовы техники ничего об этом не сказали, но Солдат выглядел… истощённым.  
В ответ повисло молчание.  
\- Soldat, otvechat’.  
Зимний дёрнулся, вскинул голову и посмотрел на Брока почти с отчаяньем, а потом обрушил на него поток хриплой невнятной тарабарщины.  
\- Воу, воу, тише, здоровяк, - Брок примирительно выставил перед собой открытые ладони, нахмурился и попробовал: - Ne tak bystro. Ya govorit’ Russkiy huyovo. Sil’no huyovo.  
Бегающий взгляд Солдата остановился на его лице, он громко шмыгнул носом и строго произнёс:  
\- Nado luchshe starat’sya.  
Брок выпрямился и чуть не плюнул себе под ноги. Грёбанные техники. Опять перестарались при обнулении, а ему теперь разгребать. Раз Петерсон не догадался.  
\- Angliysky net? – озвучил он свою версию.  
Солдат отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Nel’zya. Zaprescheno. Tol’ko russkiy, - Солдат устало запрокинул голову назад. – Ne poddavaisya na provokazii. Oni budut proveryat’ tebya. Spezialno govorit’ s toboy po-angliysky, chtobu sbit’ s tolku.  
\- Tvoi kurator, - видя, как мгновенно насторожился Солдат, Брок мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не сказал: «Твой другой куратор», - Ty za eto ego ubil?  
\- Net, - коротко ответил Зимний. – Ne za eto.  
Брок почувствовал, что невольно скалится. Петерсон был его командиром в течении пяти лет. Многому научил его. Солдат мог этого и не помнить, но Брок впервые увидел его, самое ценное оружие Гидры, когда Петерсон допустил Брока участвовать в наказании Солдата. Со всеми составляющими. По полной программе.  
Впрочем, Брок не был шокирован. В конце концов, это именно Петерсон научил его тому, что порядок приходит через боль.  
Было время, когда он считал своего командира просто садистом. Потом понял, что тот пытался внушить ему. Оценил приобретённую выносливость и умение сохранять трезвый образ мысли несмотря ни на что.  
Потом понял, что Петерсон действительно был просто садистом.  
\- Znaesh’, a mne plevat’, za chto ty ego ubil. Ya by, mojet, i sam s udovolstviem, no na svoih napadat’ nel’zya. Prosto on byl muden’. Mudnya? Mudlo?  
Зимний прямо посмотрел на него и неожиданно тихо засмеялся.  
\- Tvoi russkiy s kajdym slovom vse luchshe i luchse, tovarisch, - он вдруг нахмурился, и светлый взгляд Солдата будто обратился внутрь себя. – Камрад, - сипло выдохнул он, усилием моргнул и вновь посмотрел на Рамлоу. – Командир?  
\- Да, вспомнил меня? – выдохнул Рамлоу. – Тогда вставай. Пока нам техники всю плешь не проели. Они там рыдают, что ты проебал им весь график.  
Брок шагнул ближе, протянул руку, и живые пальцы Солдата крепко вцепились в его предплечье.  
Чёрт, так мог поймать его руку Джек.  
\- Наказание? – выжидающе спросил Солдат.  
Брок коротко пожал плечами.  
\- Не уверен, как мы впихнём его в горящий график команды техников. Им же надо готовить тебя к заморозке. Но как-то включить придётся. Сам понимаешь, не грудной.  
Солдат серьёзно кивнул:  
\- Нападать на своих нельзя. Нападать на командиров… нельзя никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах, - он снова кивнул своим мыслям и отпустил руку Брока. – Знаю, я облажался. Порядок приходит через боль.  
Рамлоу внутренне вздрогнул, но только хлопнул Солдата по спине и сказал:  
\- Ну вот, ты сам все прекрасно понимаешь.  
Оказавшись снаружи, Брок включил телефон и набил смску Джеку: «Забудь про 25. Сам все оплачу».


	3. Железный кулак Гидры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Гидра обещал, что у Зимнего будет аккордеон – Капитан Гидра привёз Зимнего покупать аккордеон. Компанию им составляют Брок Рамлоу и Ванда   
> Примечание/Предупреждения: третий драббл серии «Капитан Гидра и все-все-все», по хронологии сильно оторван от первых двух и следует за всеми событиями рассказанными в макси «Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга».

Небольшой комиссионный магазин подержанных и отреставрированных музыкальных инструментов внутри был больше похож на маленький музей. Кондиционер с негромким гудением гонял по залу едва уловимо пахнущий отделочным лаком застоявшийся воздух. Немолодой продавец итальянского происхождения, обменявшись с Броком парой дежурных вежливых фраз о погоде и политике, ушёл в подсобные помещения, предоставив потенциальных покупателей самим себе.  
И не прошло, наверно, и двух минут, как Зимний Солдат уже отыскал среди выставленных инструментов, тот самый ради которого они и приехали в этот тихий пригород Принстона.   
\- Ты ещё вылижи его сверху-донизу, - скептически заметил Рамлоу, наблюдая за тем, как Зимний педантично ощупывает антикварный инструмент, последовательно проверяет клавиши, сравнивая звучание в верхнем и нижнем регистре.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь. Это настоящий Weltmeister, почти такой же, как был у Григория Петровича, - не переставая прислушиваться не свистят ли при сжатии меха, ответил Солдат. – Лет на 20 моложе, правда. Но тоже… старичок уже. - Зимний буквально прижался к инструменту щекой и с чувством добавил: - Я его безумно хочу, но надо сначала проверить компрессию. Чтобы клапана не западали. Я аккордеоны ремонтировать не умею.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - Рамлоу окинул взглядом остальной зал, по которому бродили Ванда и Стив, невольно поморщился при особенно протяжном и низком стоне Weltmeister-а. – Не увлекайся только, ne porvi boyan.  
Зимний поморщился и даже поднял на него глаза:  
\- Между прочим, в Союзе меня учили играть, пока я ещё только привыкал к новой руке, - он легко пробежался металлическими пальцами по круглым кнопкам на левой стороне, одновременно разводя и сжимая меха. В тесном зале легкомысленно прозвучали несколько аккордов какой-то старой мелодии. – Вот тогда было сложно, а сейчас просто примериться надо. Чутка вспомнить. Ну, так это мышечная память. Её мне никогда не стирали.  
\- Бак, так ты с детства был музыкальный, - сказал, возвращаясь к ним, Роджерс. - Отец Мартин чуть не рыдал, когда ты забросил ходить в церковь. Ты охрененно играл на их клавесине, - пояснил он и улыбнулся. – Но изменил ему с губной гармошкой.   
Зимний задумчиво погладил живыми пальцами клавиши Weltmeisterа, едва заметно грустно вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива:  
\- Полагаю, губной гармошке не нужно было каждую субботу сдавать пожертвования.   
\- Ты и на гитаре играл, - добавил Роджерс.  
\- Ну, это уж совсем просто, - Зимний пожал плечами и, сняв с плеч ремни аккордеона, отставил его в сторону. – Мы его берём, - констатировал он, обращаясь почему-то изо всех к Броку, и жадно потянулся к гитаре, которую снял со стены Стив. Властно прижал её к своей груди, огладил живой рукой плавный изгиб. – Гитара, она как женщина, Стиви. На ней не играют, её ласкают. - Он закрыл глаза, склонил голову на бок, и под его пальцами родилось что-то чувственное и томное. – Те, кто играют на гитаре, лучше всех ублажают леди одними пальцами. По несколько раз подряд. И она твоя.  
\- Бак, но я тоже играю на гитаре, - вернувшаяся к ним Ванда забрала у него инструмент и уверенно тронула струны. – И вовсе не для того, чтобы привлекать дам. Мне просто нравится.  
\- Ну, милая, леди с гитарой – это смертельная доза женственности для мозга, - Зимний скользнул ей за спину, почти обнимая её сзади, но на самом деле, одной рукой поддерживая гриф, а второй касаясь бока гитары.  
\- Ванда, осторожнее, не ведись на его штучки. Он почти женат, - фыркнул Стив. А Брок только закатил глаза, чтобы не сказать ничего по поводу ужасной ревности Капитана Гидры.  
\- Ну, вы же не станете отрицать, что все струнные инструменты несомненно женственны, - не унимался тем временем Барнс, нежно мучая гитару прямо в руках Ванды.  
\- Даже виолончель? – хмыкнул Роджерс, скептически рассматривая упомянутый инструмент на стенде у стены.  
\- Ну, виолончель просто крупная женщина, дородная, с пышными формами, - Зимний выпрямился и показал ладонями контур тела. – Такая аппетитная зрелая толстуха.   
Стив прыснул, а Ванда весело толкнула его плечом:  
\- То, что ты Зимний Солдат, ещё не значит, что тебе можно быть таким не толерантным.  
\- Бак, а скрипка тогда кто? Девочка? – Роджерс прошёл дальше вдоль стены со струнными инструментами.   
Зимний нахмурился.  
\- Тут не знаю, - он растерянно потёр переносицу. – Стив, я играл на скрипке?  
Он устремился следом за Роджерсом, уверенно взял у него скрипку и пристроил у себя на плече, закрыл глаза. Не касаясь, провёл смычком над струнами.  
\- Не помню, вроде бы нет, - зачарованно наблюдая за его движениями, ответил Капитан Гидра. – При мне, во всяком случае, не играл. Вот твой дядя играл точно.  
\- У меня был дядя?  
\- Ага, брат твоей матери. Я не помню, как его звал. Твой отец его очень не любил. Он всё никак не мог найти работу и, в конце концов, уехал. В Айову, кажется.  
Зимний сильно нахмурился, рот его застыл напряжённой линией, а потом он со вздохом вернул скрипку на стену:  
\- Нет, не помню, Стив, - разочарованно признал он. – Ни дядю, ни скрипку. Ни пастора, ни клавесин.  
\- Бак, - между бровей Стива обозначилась горькая морщинка, но он тут же резко отмахнулся и однозначно заявил: – Не огорчайся. Поверь, ты ничего не потерял. Совершенно ничего.  
Совершенно нечеловеческий гудящий звук заставил Стива, Баки и Ванду дёрнуться на месте. Брок спокойно распрямился над огромной медной трубой.   
\- С ума сошёл, Командир! Я чуть не обоссался со страху, - возмущённо закричал на него Баки.  
\- Бак! Не при Ванде, - ласково укорил его тем не менее широко улыбающийся Стив.  
\- О, вы только посмотрите, и это легендарный бесстрашный Зимний Солдат, - фыркнул на них Рамлоу.   
\- Я не виноват, что у меня идеальный слух, - отмахнулся от него Баки, возвращаясь к выбранному им аккордеону, и осуждающе указал пальцем на Брока. – Не умеешь играть на трубе, больше не делай так!  
\- О, прости. Ну, кто же виноват, что не все умеют играть на гармошке и на нервах, дёргать за струны и за ниточки, и правильно вдувать во все подвернувшиеся дыры, - Рамлоу оскалился на него одновременно шутливо и зло, от чего его обезображенное лицо окончательно стало похоже на страшную театральную маску. – У тебя есть к этому природный талант, у нас с Кэпом нет.  
Стив деликатно прокашлялся, привлекая внимание, и мягко заметил:  
\- Вообще-то, я умею играть на барабанах.   
Он подошёл к стоявшей в центре магазина ударной установке и на пробу выдал нечто бравурное, почти цирковое.   
\- Меня ударник из оркестра научил, когда мы колесили по Штатам в 43-ем, - чуть стеснительно признался он. – Я знаю всего пару-тройку композиций, но вполне могу подучиться.  
\- Стив, ты чудо, - засмеялась Ванда, а потом её яркие глаза засверкали азартным блеском. – Так, я играю на гитаре, Бак – на аккордеоне, Кэп – на ударных. Мы же можем создать свою группу!  
\- Мы назовём её «Железный Кулак Гидры»! – Зимний вскинул над головой сжатую в кулак левую руку.  
\- «Капитан Гидра»! – повторяя его жест, возгласил Стив.  
\- И «Девушка-Гидра»! – следом за ним воскликнула Ванда, тоже вскидывая руку вверх.  
\- В бой! – дружно провозгласили они все трое.  
\- Боже, и этой организации я отдал тридцать лет моей жизни, - Брок сжал переносицу двумя пальцами.  
\- Мы будем играть балканский фольк, - объявила Ванда.  
\- Тяжёлый балканский фольк! – подхватил Стив, крутанув палочкой в воздухе, и ударил ей по тарелкам.  
\- Тяжёлый индустриальный балканский фольк, - резюмировал Зимний и рисуясь вскинул аккордеон на плечо.  
\- Я, пожалуй, подожду вас на улице, - решил Рамлоу и повернулся к выходу.   
\- Брок! Брок, не обижайся, - крикнула Ванда ему вслед, и Стив, не удержавшись, подхватил:  
\- Да, Брок, клянусь, твоё лицо будет на каждой нашей обложке!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие автора. Я совсем не фанат фанфиков про создание рокгрупп, поэтому как автор заверяю вас, что они просто шутили!


	4. Сунуть член в розетку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - между первой и второй главами КГиЗСлдд. Капитан Гидра сказал, что даст Зимнему всего один шанс проявить себя. Зимний не знает об этом. Но об этом знает Брок Рамлоу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> четвертый драббл серии «Капитан Гидра и все-все-все», мат, упоминания насилия, дегуманизация

Устроившись на своём месте в самом хвосте джета, Зимний неторопливо перебирал в голове детали последней операции. По всему выходило, что сработал он хорошо. Как ни посмотри, он не видел ни одной ошибки, способной навлечь на него наказание.  
Впрочем, стараясь не слишком тешить себя надеждами, Солдат из-под ресниц глянул на своего текущего куратора («хендлера», блин, давно уже надо привыкнуть думать о них так! А то почти четверть века прошло, как его продали американцам, а он до сих пор то и дело сбивался на советскую терминологию).Так вот его хендлер нервничал. А если хендлер нервничал, то и Солдату расслабляться не стоило.  
Командир Брок Рамлоу и его первый помощник Джек Роллинз единственные из всей команды огневой поддержки сидели в самолёте напротив него: остальные старались лишний раз не приближаться к Зимнему Солдату, когда он без наручников и вне клетки.  
Солдат точно помнил, что в начале задания Брок вёл себя, как обычно. То есть был тем самоуверенным самодовольным гавнюком, к которому Солдат давно уже привык и умел с ним работать. Даже по-своему любил с ним работать, знал, чего от него ожидать и умел не злить его лишний раз.   
Да, что говорить, Брок был отличным командиром и далеко не худшим хендлером, какой у него был.   
Непроизвольно Солдат отметил едва заметные движения ладони, которыми Роллинз поглаживал ногу командира, и то, как тот в ответ неосознанно привалился к его плечу. Что ж, что бы ни беспокоило командира, это хотя бы не касалось их личной жизни.  
Уже хорошо.  
Те полгода, что Рамлоу и Роллинз были практически на грани развода, постоянно ругались и расходились, дорого стоили ему лично. Командир был вечно на взводе, огрызался и злился, по любому поводу распускал руки и, очевидно, всё пытался доказать что-то (прежде всего самому себе), самоутверждаясь за счёт Зимнего. Который после каждой промывки мозгов, каждый раз растерянно силился понять, что же он делает не так, постоянно провоцируя текущего куратора применять к нему дисциплинарные технологии.   
Словом, если бы кого-то волновало его собачье мнение («Заткни пасть, твоё собачье мнение здесь никого не волнует!»), Зимний, пожалуй, искренне поблагодарил бы Роллинза за то, что он в итоге вернулся к Рамлоу и всё у них дома устаканилось.  
Стало быть, проблема была в другом. Солдат навострил уши, улавливая за рёвом моторов джета, их тихий шёпот.  
\- Не накручивай себя заранее, - говорил Роллинз куда-то в макушку Рамлоу. – Операция прошла блестяще. Тут не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы убедиться, насколько эффективенAsset. К тому же, ты сам столько убеждал меня, какой Капитан классный мужик. Особенно, пока лежал после вашего спарринга с тремя переломами…  
\- Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты пошёл об него убился, - фыркнул командир Рамлоу. – После этого мне пришлось бы признать, что не такой уж он классный. А ты знаешь, как я не люблю ошибаться. Но, Джек… ты просто не видел его лица, когда он говорил об Asset. Серьёзно, я еле умолил его дать Солдату ещё один шанс проявить себя. Чёрт, если он не изменит своё мнение, Зимнего спишут.  
Солдат невольно моргнул, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы сохранять абсолютно бесстрастное выражение лица. Он был не в состоянии воспринять, о чём говорили, стоя над ним, главы Гидры, когда его только вынули из криокамеры: его организм ещё недостаточно отошёл на тот момент от заморозки. Но ему казалось, что вопрос о его списании впервые поднимался ещё на базе под Оймяконом. А может, и раньше.   
Он не мог сказать, что он чувствовал по этому поводу.   
И чувствовал ли что-либо?  
Сожаление? Облегчение? Обиду?  
Ничего не чувстовал?  
\- Блядь, я уже все мозги себе свихнул, пытаясь придумать, как убедить его изменить свою точку зрения, - пробормотал Рамлоу так расстроено, что Солдат с удивлением обнаружил, что ему приятно такое слышать. – Должен же быть какой-то способ показать ему, что Зимний нам нужен.  
Роллинз чуть пожал широченными плечами и просто предложил:  
\- Пускай наш Капитан его трахнет.  
\- Чёрт, Джек, если бы всё было так просто! – вздёрнулся Рамлоу. – Кэп ходит повсюду, как живая инкарнация секса, слишком совершенная, чтобы снизойти до простых смертных. Да он шарахнулся от нас, как от чумных, как только догадался, что мы ебали Солдата. – Рамлоу огорчённо помотал головой. – Блин, чертовски жаль, но он не такой.  
\- Я тоже не такой, - спокойно ответил Роллинз. – Мне тоже было мерзко от того, что мы делаем с Солдатом.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты к нам присоединился, - фыркнул Рамлоу.  
Роллинз снова пожал плечами.  
\- Видимо, хватило азарта... или дури, - невозмутимо ответил он. – Да ты взгляни на него сам. Видно, правду говорят, что каждый мужик сунул бы член в розетку, если б это было возможно. Я сунул. И держу пари, наш капитан тоже не устоит. Есть в Зимнем что-то такое… не знаю, что-то, что будит в каждом самое худшее. И все же… помнишь, я не слишком хорошо относился к нему до этого? Но когда ты сам видел, как он кусает под тобой губы, чтоб не издать ни звука, становится сложно воспринимать его только как старого советского киборга для убийств.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул и критически оглядел Зимнего Солдата.  
\- Может, ты и прав. Даже если не сработает, хоть буду сам знать, что пытался что-то для него сделать.  
\- Сработает, - тяжело и уверенно заключил Роллинз. - Держу пари, наша детка соблазняла и не таких. Парень хорош абсолютно во всем, что бы ни делал. И сегодня на задании он сработал, как бог.   
Кожей ощущая их одобрительные взгляды, Солдат сосредоточенно пялился на противоположную переборку. Тихо радуясь, что под длинными волосами довольно сложно заметить, какие красные у него должно быть сейчас уши.  
\- Будь уверен, Брок, не одно так другое точно сработает. Зимний еще всех нас переживет.   
***  
После посадки Солдат терпеливо ждал, пока высадятся остальные члены команды. Ему было запрещено перемещаться по базе без сопровождения. Хотя бы его хендлера. Плюс хотя бы двоих-троих бойцов с боевым оружием. Кажется, даже спустя столько лет американцы до сих пор опасались возможности диверсий с его стороны. Может быть, и не зря. Обнуления не позволяли сказать точно. Но свернувшаяся глубоко внутри недовольная сердитая сила иногда требовала выхода, заставляла огрызаться, пренебрегать неизбежным наказанием. В нем определенно был потенциал для грандиозного бунта. Зимний это знал. Но не здесь, не сегодня, не сейчас. Сегодня он был хорош. Роллинз и Рамлоу так и сказали: он был хорош.   
\- Эй, Солдат, - окликнул его командир Рамлоу, и Солдат мгновенно поднялся и замер к нему лицом. - Я сейчас покажу тебя одному человеку. Очень важному человеку. Постарайся ему понравится.   
Зимний чуть склонил голову к правому плечу, без единого слова запрашивая более четких инструкций. Рамлоу оглянулся на иллюминатор, на одинокую фигуру в черном и красном, ожидающую их в ангаре, неловким движением потер шею.  
\- Ты же умный парень. Смотри по обстоятельствам. Я не знаю, будь с ним... - командир развел перед собой руками, кажется, сам не зная, что он от него хочет. Быть каким требовалось Солдату. Зимний невозмутимо ждал. Обычно от него не требовалось особых умений, если надо было лечь под кого-то: помолчал, перетерпел и свободен.   
Рамлоу пытливо вгляделся ему в лицо и с внезапной гордостью в голосе решительно заключил:  
\- А, черт с ним, просто будь собой. Думаю, этого будет достаточно. Просто будь собой.


	5. Ванда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Земо пытается освоиться в Гидре и знакомится с Вандой

Ванда вошла удивительно тихо и присела на гостевом диване.  
\- Привет. Ты выглядишь усталым. Ел что-нибудь? – спросила она, и звук родного языка пугающе ласково прозвучал в холодном и строгом кабинете, где Земо изучал документы.  
\- Спасибо, я буду ужинать позже, - ответил он, чувствуя привычно неживую улыбку на своих губах.  
Ванда чинно сложила руки на коленях, кажется, не собираясь никуда уходить.  
Ему не было неуютно в её присутствии, просто… Уже две недели Земо фактически не поднимал головы от колоссальных архивов Гидры. Предоставленный ему уровень доступа к засекреченной информации почти пугал. Капитан Гидра явно был настроен серьёзно. И очевидно, проявляя такое доверие, ждал от него соответствующих результатов.  
Земо всегда считал, что информация – это власть. Кто больше знает, тот больше может. Но с жадностью поглощая шокирующие объёмы сведений, он всё же то и дело внутренне замирал. Не понимая, зачем ему теперь это нужно.  
Ведь не собирался же он, на самом деле, обучать и опекать будущую главу Гидры. Да, даже если бы и собирался…  
\- Ванда, если ты ждёшь от меня чего-то, не хочу лукавить с тобой, я плохо представляю, чему я должен учить тебя, - мягко признал Земо. – Не хотелось бы разочаровывать Капитана, но, думаю, он сильно ошибается, выбрав меня на роль твоего наставника.  
\- Ты боишься его? – неожиданно прямо спросила Ванда и посмотрела на него. Глаза у неё были тёмные и очень печальные, как у одинокой затравленной газели. Хотя нет, не газели. Хищницы. Из тех, которые должны охотиться стаей. Но совсем юной и одинокой.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Земо.  
\- Хорошо, - Ванда осторожно улыбнулась ему. – Не надо его бояться. Что бы он сам о себе не думал, Стив очень хороший человек.  
Земо понял, что снова вежливо улыбается ей на автомате.  
Стоило признать, что превращение предсказуемого Капитана Америки в куда менее предсказуемого Капитана Гидру полностью спутало ему планы и выбило из колеи. Но Земо не собирался сдаваться обстоятельствам, тем более теперь, когда неожиданное доверие его основной цели в купе с предоставленными ему ресурсами открывало почти бесконечные возможности. Бесчисленные количества вариантов действий.  
«Кто выбирает, тот мучается» гласит немецкая поговорка. Хотя он даже ещё и не начал выбирать.  
\- Я рада, что ты больше не хочешь заставить его страдать, - вдруг сказала Ванда и поднялась со своего места. – Спасибо тебе.  
Она ушла, оставив Земо слегка озадаченным этим разговором.


	6. Мама

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ванда прикасается к самому больному, что есть у Земо

\- «Ну, ладно, я спать», - с привычным привкусом разочарования в голосе произнёс голос его матери в телефоне.  
Земо выключил запись, положил трубку на стол и уткнулся лбом в сложенные перед собой руки.  
Чувство стыда плескалось под самой поверхностью. Ещё совсем недавно он, случалось, прослушивал эту запись по нескольку раз в день, напоминая себе, почему он делает то, что должен. Но за последний месяц он едва ли включал запись звонка матери раз в неделю.   
Но самым обидным было то, что он уже настолько хорошо знал все звучавшие в трубке слова, настолько привык к ним, что они неизбежно перестали резать его с прежней мучительной остротой.   
И от этого ему тоже было стыдно.  
\- Твоя мама, - сказала Ванда, как обычно тихо возникая поблизости. К этому… он тоже успел привыкнуть. – Она жива. – Это должен был быть вопрос, но слова Ванды звучали, как утверждение. Тем неожиданней оказалось услышать её вопрос: - А почему ты не позвонишь ей? По-настоящему.  
Земо мог бы сказать ей, что это совершенно не её дело, но кем бы он ни был, он никогда не был хамом, поэтому просто промолчал. Впрочем, она, кажется, услышала в его молчании то, что хотела.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже… любила делать себе больно. Намеренно, - с сочувствием глядя на него, призналась Ванда и зябко обняла себя руками. – Кажется, если ты сам будешь делать себе больно, другие станут бессильны сделать это.  
Её слова, её виноватая улыбка неожиданно резанули его безошибочно точным попаданием/определением его слабости. Которая до сих пор казалась ему силой. Чёртов эмпат, она разоблачалась перед ним, а, казалось, открывала ему глаза на его собственные заблуждения.  
Земо не мог не признать, что глубоко внутри уважает её за её странную смелость и доверие.  
\- Что я ей скажу? – вдруг спросил Земо. И они оба знали, о ком идёт речь.  
Ванда светло улыбнулась и пожала плечами:  
\- Что с тобой всё в порядке? Что ты в Штатах, устроился хорошо, работаешь? Что скучаешь по ней?  
Он молча отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Почему? – неожиданно страстно спросила Ванда. В пару шагу оказалась рядом с ним и обеими ладонями сжала его руку. Жадно заглянула в глаза.  
Он не давал ей на это право. Она была, наверно, единственным человеком по эту сторону Атлантики, у кого было такое право.  
\- Мы с женой развелись за полгода до того дня, - они оба знали, какую дату он имеет в виду. – Разошлись мирно, без скандала, как взрослые люди. Она сказала, что не видит меня месяцами, а когда видит, чувствует, что не знает, кто я такой. Я подумал и согласился с ней, потому что честным было признать, что и она уже мало что значила в моей жизни. А вот сына я очень любил. – Земо сглотнул и понял, что не может больше держать это внутри. Она всё равно видит, а ему нужно было сказать это вслух другому живому человеку: - Мы заключили соглашение, что я могу видеться с сыном по выходным. Мои родители тоже очень любили его. И скучали. Отец никогда не признал бы этого вслух. А мама звонила и так сдержанно, так мягко корила меня … просила привезти сына в гости. Ссылалась на то, что отец не позовёт сам, как бы ему ни хотелось, и не говорила при этом, как ей самой хочется, чтобы я приехал. Я это слышал. В тот день я, наконец, собрался отвезти к ним сына.  
Земо взял лежавший на столе мобильник и крепко сжал его в кулаке.  
\- Что я ей скажу, Ванда? Что я ей скажу, если она думает, что оставь я сына в тот день с матерью, и он мог бы остаться жив? А, возможно, и отец тоже.   
Ванда погладила его пальцы, посмотрела в лицо и сказала:  
\- Это ты думаешь, Гельмут, а не она. Она думает, жив ли ты сам, где ты и что с тобой. Она же твоя мама, - она вдруг подалась ближе и мягко поцеловала его в висок. Как младшая сестра, желающая доброй ночи. Потом пошла к выходу и уже у самых дверей вдруг обернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза: - Если бы моя мама была жива. Если бы каким-то чудом оказалось, что она жива, - у Ванды явно перехватило горло, она сглотнула, справляясь с собой, и заставила себя договорить: - я бы каждый день целовала ей ноги в благодарность за это.  
На миг Земо показалось, что она разрыдается, но Ванда только тихо добавила:  
\- Я не была ей хорошей дочерью. Мне всё время казалось, что Пьетро она любит больше. Я… - она вдруг встряхнула головой и, не закончив свою мысль, прошептала: - Если наша вина должна делать нас сильнее, Гельмут, так, может быть, нам просто стоит на самом деле быть сильными. Извини.  
Её длинные тёмно-русые волосы взметнулись, как знамя, и она решительно вышла, почти выбежала из кабинета.   
В тот день Земо засиделся на работе далеко за полночь. За несколько часов до рассвета, он погасил в кабинете свет и в темноте поднял со стола телефон.  
Никто не видел его лица, когда терпеливо выслушав гудки в трубке и услышав негромкий женский голос, он усилием воли разлепил окаменевшие губы.  
\- Мама…


	7. Отец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ты знал, кто её отец? – ледяным голосом спросил Земо, при своих сравнительно небольших габаритах удивительно ловко заблокировав Капитана Гидру в тупике возле лифтов: - Я имею в виду, кто её настоящий отец?

\- Ты знал, кто её отец? – ледяным голосом спросил Земо, при своих сравнительно небольших габаритах удивительно ловко заблокировав Капитана Гидру в тупике возле лифтов: - Я имею в виду, кто её настоящий отец?  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что честная матушка нашей Ванды не была верна честному батюшке нашей Ванды, то есть не так уж она была и честна? – с шутливой серьёзностью поинтересовался Стив, но Земо настолько холодно проигнорировал его попытку пошутить, что Стив просто сказал: - Нет, я не в курсе. Это важно?  
\- Её отец Эрик Лешнер, - негромко и почти угрожающе ответил Земо. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, о ком речь.  
Стив чуть нахмурился, потёр правую бровь указательным пальцем, а потом глянул в глаза Земо и спросил:   
\- Доказанный факт?  
\- Мы здесь это будем обсуждать? - вместо ответа спросил Земо.  
Стив хмыкнул и отвёл его в кабинет, раньше принадлежавший ему, а теперь почти все время стоявший пустым.  
\- Так откуда у тебя данные? Есть гарантии, что это не вброс «Друзей человечества»? Не всем нравится мутант в рядах Мстителей.   
\- Проба ДНК, - невозмутимо ответил Земо. – Я хотел изъять анализы крови Ванды из данных ЩИТа. По запросу система выдала еще один образец с той же структурой. Из базы ФБР.  
\- Занятно, - совершенно спокойно признал Стив.  
\- Гидре не нужен такой враг, как Магнето, - начиная слегка сердится от того, что Роджерс, кажется, не понимал всей серьезности вопроса, уточнил Земо. – Вдруг он захочет забрать Ванду себе.  
\- Ванда не вещь, - невозмутимо ответил Стив. – Отец не интересовался ей, сколько? Семнадцать лет? Даже, если он внезапно и вспомнит про нее, она уже взрослая девочка, имеет право решать сама.   
\- Кровь не вода, Роджерс, - покачал головой Земо. – К тому же, если он решит забрать ее силой…  
\- Не надо недооценивать нашу Ванду, - улыбнулся Стив. – Мы даже не представляем, на что она способна. Я бы поставил на нее.   
\- То есть, ты предлагаешь совсем ничего не делать?  
\- Почему? Мы уже делаем. Каждый день делаем все возможное, чтобы, случись ей выбирать между Гидрой и Магнето, который бросил ее беременную мать, она выбрала бы нас. Отличный план, ты разве так не считаешь?  
Земо слегка опешил от столь простой, обескураживающей логики Капитана.  
\- Слушай, мне сейчас уже надо ехать, - тем временем сообщил ему Роджерс. – Если хочешь обсудить Лешнера, я не против, но, может, заглянешь к нам домой? Посидим как люди, а не как здесь.  
\- Извини, Роджерс. Предпочитаю не соваться в ваше логово, - чуть улыбнулся Земо и признал: – Боюсь, твой Солдат меня не слишком любит.  
\- Не того боишься. На твоем месте, я бы больше переживал, если бы он тебя любил, - ласково сказал Роджерс. – Тогда тебе пришлось бы испытать ужасную ревность Капитана Гидры. – Вставший из-за стола Роджерс будто на фотосессии перетек в плакатно грозную позу. – Ну, ладно, ты не стесняйся, звони, если что.


	8. У нее кто-то есть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- У нее кто-то есть, - негромко заключил Земо, наблюдая за тем, как Ванда играет с Капитаном Гидрой и Зимним Солдатом в мелкой воде у побережья.

\- У нее кто-то есть, - негромко заключил Земо, наблюдая за тем, как Ванда играет с Капитаном Гидрой и Зимним Солдатом в мелкой воде у побережья. Они поочерёдно сажали ее себе на шею и гонялись друг за другом, чтобы отобрать. Глубоко осмысленная и очень полезная игра. Пришпоривая Солдата босыми пятками Ванда смеялась в голос.  
Земо и Рамлоу сидели под широкими тростниковыми зонтами с бокалами пляжных алкогольных коктейлей.   
\- Нет. Если бы она с кем-то встречалась, я бы знал, - в одних плавках Рамлоу представлял впечатляющее зрелище, так что желающих занять места возле них даже в жаркий июльский день было удивительно мало. – Наша птичка ведет такую тихую жизнь, считай, ни с кем и не общается кроме нас и старпёров из Мстителей.  
\- И всё-таки она в кого-то влюбилась, - невозмутимо повторил Земо. – Посмотри сам.  
Капитан Гидра в очередной раз свалил Зимнего с ног, и все трое плескались в мелкой воде. Ванда отчаянно пиналась тощими ногами, поднимая целую тучу брызг.   
Рамлоу нахмурился, разглядывая свою подопечную, во всю веселившуюся в компании с двумя пидорасами.  
\- Черт. И правда. Вот только в кого?   
\- Ты за нее отвечаешь, Рамлоу. Это тебе следовало бы знать.  
\- Но кроме нас она видит разве что пару горничных-пуэрториканок. Думаешь, одна из них?  
Земо едва заметно поморщился.  
\- Рамлоу, меня, конечно, радует показательно высокий уровень толерантности персонала в Гидре, но, думаю, ты не прав. Давай сузим круг поиска.  
\- Мы или Мстители? – фыркнул Рамлоу. – Ну среди нас ей выбирать откровенно дохлый номер. Ванда же не дура. А что касается Мстителей, так она там не то, чтобы очень прижилась, я тебе скажу. Из всех она, считай, общается только с говорящей красной херней.   
Земо взял в рот соломинку и задумчиво посмотрел на линию горизонта.  
\- Гельмут, перестань. Оно ведь просто программа в синтетическом туловище. Кадавр. Андроид. Херня, - Рамлоу сплюнул. – Этого просто не может быть. Оно даже не…   
Рамлоу оборвал себя не договорив.  
\- Даже не человек, - за него закончил Земо. – Помнишь, как ты предупреждал меня ни в коем случае не говорить такого про Зимнего Солдата при Капитане Гидре?  
Оба замолчали, наблюдая за тем, как Ванда и Зимний строят крепость из мокрого песка и увлеченно спорят, как лучше сделать навесной мост. Роджерс собирал им ракушки для украшения.  
\- Она девушка. Еще недавно ребенок. Прошла через массу дерьма у Штрукера. Потом потеряла брата, самого близкого человека. Вижен деликатный и интересный собеседник. Вероятно, с ее точки зрения он не несет угрозы. И, полагаю, он очарован ей, как самый нормальный человек, - тихо предположил Земо.   
\- Нет, даже Гидра не настолько толерантна, - хрипло засмеялся Рамлоу.  
Ванда взвизгнула, когда Роджерс неожиданно окатил ее с головой.  
\- Хотя. Стив мне сказал, она взрослая девочка. И что ей делать с ее жизнью, решит сама. Не нам ее чему-то учить. Свою жизнь мы уже благополучно проебали самостоятельно.  
Земо неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Для простого боевика это на удивление мудрая мысль, Рамлоу.  
\- Эй, я командовал оперативным отрядом! – засмеялся Брок. – Не совсем я тупое быдло. Но, пусть у нее все сложится лучше, чем у нас.  
\- Да, пусть, у нее все сложится лучше, чем у нас. Кого бы она себе не выбрала.   
Они символически чокнулись бокалами.  
\- Хотя, все равно. Вижен. Я этого не понимаю, - подумав немного фыркнул Брок. – Как гей, не понимаю вообще.  
\- Как гетеросексуал не понимаю тоже, - согласился Земо.  
\- Мы старые или нетолерантные?  
Земо промолчал, улыбаясь.  
\- Вот, блядь, мы не толерантные!

**Author's Note:**

> Мне хочется поиграть с этим миром. Если у кого есть предложения или пожелания, про что еще можно написать, пишите - постараюсь воплотить в жизнь :)


End file.
